A Game of Thrones and Nosferatu
by TheeDarkkReddLegionn
Summary: I am a soldier. I will always be a soldier, I was experimented on to become what humans call a vampire. However, I was given a suicide mission to destory the enemy at the cost of my own life. I do it without question, and yet when I died I find some being wants me to entertain him. This...being sends me somewhere, right in the middle of a raid...and I'm naked. WARNING INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**This fic was inspired by A Tale of Blood and Monsters.**

 **WARNING: Graphic Imagery and Swearing in this fic, so if you are of the faint-hearted. Then do not read.**

* * *

 **Unknown, War zone (Unknown):**

War is hell. I heard that statement all the time, from my fellow soldiers, from my family and my friends. To be honest, the first time I saw war, I believed them. It was hell. The frightful green soldiers, who were conscripted by our generals. The same generals who were, and are, sitting down at their comfy rooms looking around to order for more food and drinks. Leaving nothing for the soldiers actually fighting.

The foul odor of dead soldiers filled the trenches filled the air, but I was used to the smell. Fighting for 10 years in these war zones can make you immune to all sorts of smells. It was that night, October 31st, All Hallows Eve. When my fate was changed.

The day was like any other, my side was trying to take full control of the field by firing bombs at them, however their shields were too impenetrable. I was given a suicide mission, and the keyword there. _Suicide_. I was tasked to somehow go behind enemy lines and destroy their shields. Yeah sure, I'll just get on that. Note the sarcasm, but like a good soldier I followed my orders. Before I left I was giving a small pouch and was 'ordered' to not open it till I reached the generator.

Nearly two weeks were up when I was able to grab a disguise to enter the enemies base. It wasn't easy and I didn't come out of it unscathed, the soldier this outfit belonged too, got a lucky shot and took a finger off my left hand. The enemy's' trenches weren't that much different from mine except I could see the soldiers had food and drinks with them. I was envious of these men and women. They had food and drinks to build their energy while the soldiers on my side can hardly keep awake. No wonder the Allied Nations are losing the war.

This whole war started by a dispute between the western world and the eastern world, tension between the two hadn't stopped since the Cold War back in the 1900s. Now the world was plunged in its fifth world war.

However that is were I come in, the western world in its infinite stupidity tried to mess with the natural order of humans, by changing its DNA. I was one of the first test subjects and so far, I'm the only success. The mess with my DNA so much that a massive mutation formed inside my body.

I can move faster then the human eye can see, can lift about a ton, see in the dark, can turn into shadow to fit through small holes, transform into anyone when I've fed from them, their memories and personality I can mimic and I control the mind as long as I want, but eye-contact must be made. One setback is that...I have to drink blood.

Yep, I am basically a vampire from those old Nosferatu stories, what was his name? Count Dracula or something. Though one of my friends did ask me if I sparkled in the sun. I just ignored the dumb question. Though when I am in sunlight, my powers are weaker and my lust for blood becomes almost unbearable to ignore but luckily my years with this power has minimised the hunger. I still get the urges from time to time though. My other weakness is that I can only die from some injecting pure silver into my bloodstream.

My daydreaming was interrupted by an alarm blaring throughout the trench, I looked around to see all of the soldiers running around checking for something. I then heard the speakers shout in a foreign voice.

" _Soldiers! We have an intruder in our camp, search for the intruder!"_

Guess I've taken too long. I ran through base, acting like I was one of the solders. The camp was like any other army camp: barracks, gun armoury. Your usually stuff.

I could see several pale blue lines flowing into the air which then split off millions of times to make a dome of pure energy. I follow the original lines down to see they enter through the roof of a out of the way ruin. Seeing that no one was nearby, I entered the ruin to find a massive device with a glow at the top. I could also see numerous soldiers guarding it. I smirked with hunger in my eyes, I haven't had a decent meal in a while.

I walk into the ruin when one of the guards spotted me, a sergeant by the look of him.

" _Private! What are you doing here?!"_ I saw the others were now looking at me with annoyance and weariness. Good. They should be weary. I showed my fangs to them in a predatory smirk. They immediately sprung to get their weapons but I was faster. I shot behind them so I was in front of the generator, my nails elongated. And bloody. I heard the bodies of the guards fall and lick my lips. Their blood did look delicious but I had a job to do.

I look down at the pouch given to me and opened to it to find a bomb, I just laughed. I guess I've outlived my usefulness to the army. They really must think that the western world is unstoppable, how arrogant.

However, I am a soldier and I plant the bomb on the generator. I look around the bodies of the guards and shrugged. I'm going to die so why not have a last meal. I leaned down and picked up one of the bodies, the guards each had their throat cut, spilling their delicious blood over the ground.

I picked one of the guards up, and pushed the head to the side. Showing me their neck with blood flowing out of it, like a blood fountain. I savoured the sight before giving a long, lick on the wound. My eyes turned dark orange before my fangs dug into the guard's neck, and I sucked every single drop of blood form their body.

When I was finished I dropped the body, I stared at it before walking straight to the generator and set the bomb to detonate. As I watched the timer count down I thought of my life as a whole.

Sure I had friends, sure I had family but I knew would never seen the end of the war. The western world doesn't like loose ends. I heard the bomb beep several times, then I saw a blinding light fill my vision before the flash of pain.

* * *

 **Unknown, Unknown (Unknown):**

"Well isn't this just fan-fucking-tastic!" I shouted into the void.

I say void mostly because of the never ending blackness, I can feel my body and yet I can't see it. Am I blind?

" **No but I'll render you mute if you shout like that again."** An ominous voice was all I could hear, filling me with dread and I immediately shut up. I like my voice as it is.

" **Glad** _ **all**_ **of you mortals aren't all brain dead."** The voice's...voice was sarcastic and I didn't know whether to be insulted or take it as a compliment. I looked around the void, hoping to see the origin of the voice but I still couldn't see anything.

" **It's because there is no light here mortal. You are standing in a place, where there is no light, no food and no water. I believe this is your species calls Hell."**

I was shocked. How could I not be? I guess I owe by dad 10 pounds, and bottle of Jack Daniels. Actually, how did I get here?

" **You got 'here' by my intervention mortal. I said you were in hell, I never said which hell."** I was confused by what the voice said, and yet I couldn't believe what the voice was saying.

"And how do I know this isn't just some illusion my mind as made up to deal with my death?" I asked the voice. I waited for a while, almost thinking that I figured out what the voice was, but then my body started to hurt. It was just an itch at first but then the itch became unbridled pain, my screams echoed into the void.

Just as soon as the pain arrived, it vanished equally fast, causing me to breath heavily on my hands and knees.

" **You would do well to not say I'm fake mortal. I might take your life instead of causing you pain, and my intervention would be for nothing but a waste of my time."** The voice now was stern and full of anger underlining the speech. I wisely shut up. Can this being read my thoughts?

" **Yes I can mortal. So you would do well to not insult me."** The voice was again stern.

"Okay, then may I ask why you have taken me?" I asked the voice.

" **Entertainment."** The voice told me, I imagine it sensed the look on my face because it quickly added.

" **Being someone like me you don't get much entertainment, life of a god is boring. So for my entertainment I'm going to send you somewhere. A world where gods keep a closer eye on their world. I want you to entertain me. Destroy the world, save it, I do not care. Just entertain me."** I didn't know what to say or think, but a question did come to mind.

"What about that world's gods? If a foreign entity enters their world then wouldn't they be, you know...mad?" I asked the voice who chuckled.

" **Oh I wouldn't worry about that, my dear champion. I'll deal with them."** The voice cryptically said, before I saw another blinding light.

* * *

 **So prologue of A Game of Thrones and Nosferatu. Was it good or bad? Please review constructively and do not flame.**


	2. New World

**Unknown, Unknown (Unknown):**

The bright light soon changed to a view of a clear blue sky, and a blinding sun, which to be honest wasn't as blinding as the bright light was. I felt some sort of sharp material on my back and looked to the side to see myself lying in a dense forest. With tall trees and a never ending view of dark green grass, when a breeze swayed the trees and the grass. I then felt the breeze on my...lower bits, I looked down to see I was naked. Though my body hasn't change, a swimmers build, with short body hair on my body, which was black.

Annoyed, I looked up at the sky and shouted.

"Really?!"

I just sighed in annoyance, thinking this was just that god's fault, probably laughing at this point. Looking through the dense forest, I couldn't see anyone. No civilization or animals. Again, I sighed, and walked through the forest hoping to find any to cover myself up, then finding civilization.

Walking through the forest actually felt kind of nice, the air was refreshing. No stench of death or war...I might actually like living here. Wherever the god sent me.

However it was too good to be true. I noticed something was off when I spotted black smoke in the distance. I originally thought it was just a forest fire, the screams came. I looked at the sky again, angry that the god sent me in a warzone again. Don't get me wrong I like a battle like the next vampire but I was tired from GETTING KILLED!

I quickly sniffed the air to smell blood flowing through it, I growled in hunger. I guess dying makes you hungry and since someone is killing people, I might just have my first meal of a new life. I ran through the dense forests.

Towards the smoke.

Towards the screams.

Towards the _food_.

When I near the origin of the screams, I looked through the shrubbery to find something I've seen before.

I saw what looked to be invaders exiting their ships, of which there were three. These ships appeared to be wooden carracks, so it's safe to assume I'm in the past. The invaders were a diverse bunch, young and old, different skin colour and different hair colour. The clothing was diverse, all different skin colours as well. Some wearing no tunics at all.

Though one think the invaders had in common was the swords they held in their hands. I heard another scream and I turned to see a massive group of these invaders chasing after, what I perceived to be the natives of this land. The natives had round, flat faces, with dusky skin, but what surprised me, was that their eyes were a dark golden colour. Several men, women and children ran into the forest, I wonder why they don't fight back. The men look capable enough to at least fight.

I watched as most of the invaders followed the natives into the forest, leaving about thirty or so men to guard the ships. I smirked. I might be weaker in sunlight but I'm still strong enough to deal with weak idiots.

* * *

 **Later:**

I was currently washing off blood from my mouth with some help from the sea. The blood of those invaders-sorry pirates, was alright. It wasn't delicious but it wasn't bad either. A bit too much salt for my tastes.

From what the memories of the pirates told me, this group of pirates were from the Basilisk Isles where the scum of the world join pirate crews. This pirate crews basically raid the Island of Naath, sell the people as slaves, and split the massive profit between the crews. Apparently it's easy as the Naathi are extreme pacifists, I've never met extreme pacifists before. I didn't want them to be taken until I have met the Naathi.

Another thing I got from the blood of the pirates, was different languages and pieces of several others, I was also able to gain what is called the 'Common' language, which is the most widely known language in this world. It's like english from my world then, actually it is like english in my world, they just have a few different words.

I looked at my face in the sea, to...see I hadn't really changed, my skin is still pale, I'm two inches above six foot, hair is black as night and styled in a half-ponytail **(1)** , even my eyes were coloured grey. Though I was confused when one of the pirates shouted 'What's a Stark doing here?!'. When I filtered through the memories of the pirate who shouted that, I found out that 'Stark' is a house. Like a family with power, in the north of Westeros, a continent further west.

I took the clothing of the pirates I killed, well impaled, the men...actually I killed then I impaled them. I turned to look at a broken mast dug deep into the sand, with the pirates impaled one by one on it. Their faces were one of horror, describing the end of their life. I was able to take the clothes of the pirates covering my nude body. I looked back down into the water to see I was wearing: black trousers **(2)** , white tunic, a leather belt to hold a longsword I picked up and finally a brown, dirty long coat. I wasn't able to find any boots my size, hopefully one of the pirates further inland has some matching sizes.

As if they read my mind, the rest of the pirates walked out of the treeline, dragging a lot of Naath, who were the natives, in chains towards the ships. However seeing the pirates they left at the ship impaled on a broken mast, the pirates stopped. Making the captured Naathi stop as well. Both the Naathi and the pirates had one thing in common, they were horrified at the sight. I couldn't help but people on the beach heard my laugh and turned sharply at me, the pirates weren't happy to see me, knowing that I wasn't one of them.

"Oi, what have you done?!" A pirate, I assume the Captain, shouted at me. I just smiled innocently and looked at the impaled men before staring back at the captain and spoke in a happy tone.

"Well. I actually woke up in a strange land, naked as the day I was born. The grass was green and fresh, the trees were tall and green, and fresh. Then I saw smoke and smelt blood in the air. My curiosity grew and grew." I started off as I walked towards the group of pirates and captured Naathi, slowly.

"I then see a group of raiders come to this island so they could be sold as slaves. Let's just say I don't like slavery. So first I'm going to kill you, then kill three of you, then kill six of you. Then I'll stop till you're all dead, maybe I'll talk to the Naathi. See where it takes us, I mean I impaled all of those men, I wonder how much imaginative your final resting place will be?" I finished as the rest of the pirates unsheathed their swords, while the Naathi had looks of sorrow and pity in their golden eyes. I guess they didn't think one _man_ could live battling fifty or so men. I will show the Naathi I'm not a man, but a monster.

I stared at the pirates, I grew tired from the silence and raised my hands slightly in a 'come at me' motion.

"Well? Are you going to attack me or not?" I taunted, and the pirates charged me. I could feel the Naathi were worried for me but I just continued to smile innocently. When the Captain reached me, he swung his sword at me. When the blade was about to reach me I disappeared from their sight.

Suddenly the captain had his throat cut from, seemingly, nowhere. The pirates immediately started to panic searching the beach wildly, trying to find me. Little did they know, I was in front of the Naathi people, making them jump.

"Hello, is it alright if you close the children's eyes?" I asked them. I only got confused looks making me sigh. I pointed towards a child before putting a hand over my eyes, a couple of them knew what I was trying to say and covered the children's eyes.

Smiling, I turned back to the pirates and charged at blinding speed, cutting down and slitting the throats. Eventually the fifty pirates were down to ten, they were aged from early to late twenties...and all of them were terrified. Their heartbeats showed their horror and terror, it was ten minutes after I started the slaughter of the pirates, I decided to play with my food. The ten men were shaking in fright and looked like they were about to piss themselves. A few gulped before someone of them were brave enough to attack me.

I didn't use my unnatural speed this time, I fought them on even ground. When the rest saw I wasn't using my fast speed, they joined in. I have never used a sword in my life while these pirates, especially the more experienced ones, had used the longsword for years. Only my natural instincts helped me survive for so long, however they could only help me for so long.

That statement was true as two of the men were able to disarm me, because I was looking at my sword thrown to the ground. Another was able to run me through with his sword, straight through my left lung and heart. I coughed up blood from the red liquid filling my lungs, adrenaline filling my body in the excitement of my body being punctured.

I looked up at the pirates terrified face, my eyes must have turned into its orange, yellowish colour. They change when my bloodlust is at its highest, and I start to give in to my vampire side.

I quickly grabbed the pirate by his tunic tightly and I sank my teeth into his neck. My fangs found themselves drawn to the jugular vein. The delicious blood flowed down my throat, when I saw the light leave the eyes of the pirate. I let go. The nearly corpse dropped to the ground, his blood nearly drained of him. Looking down at the man I smirked at him before biting into my wrist, making sure to puncture a vein. Then I forced my wrist into the pirates mouth, the blood flowed down his throat and I smiled, knowing what was going to happen to this man.

I stood and turned to the others, now bored of fighting as an ordinary human, and I charged at the others, nearly draining of the blood before making the comatose pirates drink parts of my blood.

As I waited for the pirates to come back alive, I heard the Naathi gasp behind me before I felt someone tugging on my trousers. I looked down to see a young girl with a round, flat face, dusky skin, molten gold eyes and she wore a white silk dress. This girl was looking up at me, with something unknown in her eyes.

"Yes, little one?" I asked the child, despite knowing she couldn't understand me.

We just stared at each other but then the little girl smiled at hugged me around my waist, and shouted in a language I didn't understand but from her tone, I could hear she was happy. The girl grabbed my hand and tried to drag me towards the other Naathi people. I smiled a little and followed her.

The little girl and I stopped in front of the, still chained, Naathi people. The chains had a leather collar with a metal chain connecting to the collars of the other Naathi. Knowing that chains are irritating on the skin, I walked towards the chains connecting the people together before grabbing the chain with both hands. With some effect I was able to break the chain, I could see the Naathi were shocked at my strength, but I didn't stop until I snapped every chain off the collars.

When I finished I found a man in his elder years walk up to me, using a cane and another Naathi to help him. His hair was long and white with age, his wrinkles showed his age. He stopped in front of me, and the Naathi that was helping the old man walked back to the group. I started and the old man stared back.

"Greetings...Common...limited...thank you...for saving...people from raiders." The old man thanked me slowly, taking his time on what to say. I wait for the man to finish, smiling but I did have an idea. I nodded to the man but then I heard multiple loud gasps behind me, I turned to see the ten pirates I gave my blood too, woke up from their death-like state. The Naathi were now scared shitless, to be honest I can't blame them. I mean they were raided by pirates and, to them, ten had just come back to life.

I walked towards the ten men, who were breathing heavily, trying to get air back into their lungs. When they saw me walk towards them, the pirates crawled backwards in fear but when my eyes turned into it's orange, yellowish colour, they stopped. I could see their iris' had dilated and they had stopped. Huh, that's new, I guess my mind control works differently on humans.

"It's okay, I will not hurt you anymore. You now have my blood through your veins, you are like me now. do not hurt these people, I do not want to kill my newly-born sons." I pleaded with them, to my surprise they calmed down and slowly stood up. Personally I do not know why I called these pirates, my sons. Maybe that I gave them new life from my blood...yeah that's why.

I turned back towards the Naathi people, and again walked to stand in front of them. However this time they were cautious of me, and they should be, I just gave ten people new life. During my time in my old world, I tested it on a few animals and they did come back to life. I quickly burned them, leaving nothing but ash. When I went to report this to my _superiors_ , they just called me a lie and ordered the scientists to experiment on me again. Ah good times. I'll miss killing those scientists slowly.

I quickly grabbed the old man's hand and cut his hand before licking it. The rush of memories hit me but I was able to grabbed large pieces of the Naathi language.

" _I'm sorry if I have offended you."_ I said to them, making them again bug-eyed and shocked. The old man was able to get over his shock quickly.

" _How are you able to speak our language? No one has seen you before on this island."_ The old man said, not caring that a stranger just cut his hand and licked it clean.

" _I have a special power. It allows me to see the memories of someone I drink blood from. I do not have every single word of your language but I have most of it."_ I explained to the old man, and some Naathi near use caught my explanation. Though I was surprised when the adults shot hate-filled eyes at me. At my confused look the old man explained.

" _I do apologise for my people, we are extreme pacifists and do not like violence. To them, you bring misfortune and death to our island."_ The old man then looked at the bodies behind me, I was still confused making the old man sigh.

" _They believe that you are no better than the raiders who killed our people and planned to sell us as slaves. If not worse than them. I do not want to do this, but I must banish you from our island, your power is a curse and wrong in the eyes of my people and our god."_ The old man finished. I was shocked, I saved these people from slavery and they're banishing me for it.

" _No!"_ I heard the little girl shout. She stood defiantly in front of the old man, two people, I assume the girl's parents, shouted for the girl to come back but she didn't acknowledge them.

" _This man saved our lives and he nearly lost his life because we do not have the guts to fight back! Yes, we serve the Lord of Harmony, but how can we serve him when we are dead!"_ The girl shouted. I cannot but be touched that someone is defending me, especially a little girl but I don't want her to feel any backlash from this. So I simply put my hand on her shoulder to stop her, she looked up at me. I smiled at her and crouched till I was closer to her level.

" _It is okay little one. I will go, if these people will hate me for protecting them, then I cannot get angry at them. It is their right as free men and women to think for themselves. I do thank you for helping me but you do not need to. Goodbye, little one."_ I told her and stood up before facing my newly born children, I ordered them on on of the carracks, and after sometime we were able to set sail for...somewhere.

* * *

 **Somewhere:**

A being was looking down into a pond, which showed our favourite vampire One was a naked, bearded giant, this is the Lord of Harmony but instead of grinning like he is depicted. He is instead frowning at what his people did. While he could understand why they were cautious about the man, he didn't agree with banishing the man from their island.

"My lord, please come back to bed." A womanly moan came from his bed making the Lord of Harmony grin, he turned expecting one of his numerous beautiful butterfly, winged women only to see someone he hadn't seen in millions of years.

" **Is this what the gods do nowadays? Just watching while the mortals waste away, I always wondered why we even created them in the first place."** The voice was of the being that dropped our favourite vampire on the island of Naath. The being looked down before groaning and looking awake.

" **Put some clothes one Harmony. You're a god, act like one."** The voice's...voice was full of annoyance at the sight of his fellow god's nakedness. Harmony just grinned at the voice's agitation.

" _ **You still have that stick up your arse brother! Loosen up!"**_ Harmony shouted heartedly, however his tone was not taken up by the voice, who replied in a whisper.

" **You are not my brother...none of you are. Not after what you did to me, my crime you condemned me for was non-existent. You were all just afraid of my power...you were all jealous."** The voice finished, making Harmony nervous, he was minor in godly power compared to the ones in Westeros, and if his brother was strong enough to appear now. Then Harmony didn't want to know what his brother could do at full power.

As if sensing Harmony's nervousness, the voice smiled.

" **Don't worry Harmony. I don't have any feelings of revenge against you, but if you betray me again. You will not comprehend how much pain I will cause you. If you leave me and my champion alone then I won't order my champion to destroy your precious Naathi."** The voice threatened Harmony who nodded submissively.

" _ **Yes, I understand...Lord of Shadow."**_ Harmony agreed, knowing what would happen to him and his people if he did interfere. The now named Lord of Shadow smiled before disappearing, however unknown to the two, someone was listening to their conversation.

* * *

 **Unknown, Sea (Unknown):**

As we were sailing away from Naath, I cannot help but think their pacifist way will cause them to go extinct one day. I turned around to look at my first children, although we don't have a lot of men, they could make it sail fine.

I could tell my first children had questions about why they followed my orders despite not wanting too.

"Men! Gather round!" I ordered and I walked in front of the mast, my children were now in front of me, now looking more confused then terrified. Good. I don't want someone giving into their bloodlust straight away.

"I assume you have questions? Then please ask them one at a time." I told them, and all ten of them looked at each other before one of them asked.

He was in his mid-twenties, tanned from his time in the sun, bald, had a dirty blond, full beard and dark blue eyes, he stepped forward before saying.

"Sir..it's just that. We died. Then we wake up to find us obeying your every command, despite us not wanting to." I nodded before saying.

"Yes you died, but I brought you back from the dead. I have given you new life as a being far surpassing humans. Stronger then a hundred men, better vision, long life, you can move faster then the eye could see, transform into the shadows themselves. However there is a drawback for the next set of abilities, you must drink blood of non-blessed so you can take their form, even their memories and personality can be mimicked." I told them and from their faces, they looked ready to test these abilities out.

"However! You will follow my lead, you do not kill without good reason! You will not rape! I am your superior in your past life and your current one! So from now one, I am in charge!" I shouted at them, showing my orange, yellowish eyes, and they quickly nodded.

"We should take the Basilisk Isles then." I turned to see a man in his late twenties, black hair, black five o'clock shadow. I could see numerous scars on his arms and face. While his face was emotionless, I could see in his eyes that he did want to try out his new powers as well. Before I could ask why, I felt fear flood my body as the ship stopped. The sails were stuck in a position of time, the same as the sea, even the seagulls had been frozen in time.

" **Good idea, vampire."**

Everyone, including me, looked around trying to find the origin of the voice. Our quest was completed when black smoke appeared out of thin air. It started as a small ball of smoke before it grew into a bipedal human, I couldn't see any remarkable features. Imagine just the outline of a man, and the outline was black smoke.

The humanoid was standing across from us and I, recognising the voice of the being that brought me here, as well as remembering the pain it caused me. I dropped to one knee with my head down, I could see the others didn't drop to their knee and was about to shout to them, but the being started before me.

" **My champion has the right idea mortals."** The death like voice made my first children shiver and, in fear, dropped to one knee. The being laughed, again making all of us shiver in terror.

" **I just came to tell you my champion. You are entertaining me fantastically, you have made worthless pirates and turned them into children of your blood. I will grant you a boon for entertaining me splendidly, my champion. You will find out what it is soon, though I will say. One of your children had the right idea in invading the Basilisk Isles. The amount of pirates and raiders there will increase the amount of your chosen children to receive my blessing. Goodbye my champion, I hope you keep entertaining me. I bestow the name of Marvion Dracula upon you."** The being and the shadow disappeared. I, like my children, was shocked. Did...this being...give me a name from an old legend from my world? I guess I'm alright with it, it's a good and terrifying name.

I stood up to see the others were looking at me with reverence in their eyes, though I could see a bit of fanatic in them. Did that being mind control them, I didn't think these guys were religious in any way.

They then turned to bow towards me before simultaneously saying.

"What would you have us do, Father Dracula?" My mind shut off then but and rebooted. Okay, let me narrow this down.

This unknown being, who calls himself a god, sent me into the past, or into another world because he wanted to be entertained. I saved a group of native people from pirates and raiders, they banished me because I have the guts to do and they don't. I created my first children and set sail for somewhere, before the same being/god told me to sail for the Basilisk Isles so I can create more of my children.

Yep! That's pretty much it. When my mind rebooted, I stared down at my men-no...my children and smiled at them.

"Set sail for the Basilisk Isles!" They nodded with smiles on their faces, and reverence in their eyes before turning the ship eastward. Towards our new brothers and sisters.

* * *

 **(1.) Look up 'medieval trousers' on google pictures, first picture**

 **(2.) Look up 'male half ponytail' on google pictures, first picture**

 **So that was the second chapter of AGOTAN (A Game of Thrones And Nosferatu), was it a good chapter. If you have any ideas where my character could go next PM or review. NO FLAMES, only constructive criticism. If you have questions, ONLY PM me.**


	3. Invasion of the Basilisk Isles

**I don't have a massive knowledge of G.R.R.M's books A Song of Ice and Fire, I am mostly using information I have researched on the internet. So don't kill me if something doesn't match.**

 **Also I am using the TV show Game of Thrones' timeline. Look up 'game of thrones timeline' on google. It should be the second result.**

 **Also, LATE DISCLAIMER! I do not own A Game of Thrones. G.R.R.M owns the source material.**

* * *

 **Unknown, Summer Sea (Early 282 AC):**

The sky was orange and the smell of the sea filled the air, which in turn filled my lungs. I smiled at the sight of the sunlight rebounding off the dark blue sea. Even I have to admit that the sight was beautiful.

According to my children, the year was 282 AC of the first moon, moon meaning month, which was after Aegon Targaryen I conquered Westeros with his three dragons and two sister-wives...alright. I mean I don't really care who you fuck. Sex is sex to me.

Though the Targaryens are in a bit of trouble, Westeros is now in a civil war after Prince Rhaegar kidnapped a woman betrothed to a Lord Paramount, and the women was the daughter of another Lord Paramount. Well that seems like a massive mess. I don't really care right now, I only want to build a safe place for my children.

I turned to see my first children working constantly to keep the ship sailing towards the Basilisk Isles. Despite only being turned a few days prior, they are adjusting well to their new life. While I am unsure about this god interfering with our lives, I will help these men control their new powers.

"Land ho!" I hear one call from the crow's nest, looking up I saw the man point east. I looked to see one of the biggest islands which has been given the name of Talon, for its claw like shape. I originally wanted to go and invade the Isle of Flies to turn the Brotherhood of Bones, but made sure they followed my rules. However I decided against it as my children are not used to fighting experienced pirates, so I think fighting against slavers would be better.

My first thought at seeing Barter Beach was...underwhelming. Don't get me wrong I wasn't expecting massive buildings and exquisite sanitations...but dilapidated buildings that look like a small flick could force the houses to collapse. The streets were nothing but mud, the animals were only held by a chain from their owners, same with the slaves or soon to be slaves.

The only thing that looked passably as stable was the dock, I guess pirates always held docks higher than anything else...except maybe taverns and whore houses.

We didn't really have a plan to deal with the slavers and pirates, except for taking them by surprise and killing them. Maybe I'll turn a few pirates to become my children, then I'll give the slaves and whores and whoever else a choice to become one of my children. Despite the low number of us, we still could kill and/or turn most of the slavers and pirates on that island.

The ship docked and we departed the ship, a pirate with a book in his hand, I imagine to document who docked, walked in front of the plank with a quill in his hand. I walked down the plank, unsheathed my sword and impaled the pirate. The man didn't know what happened before I quickly cut off his head, the squirting blood and the thud of the body hitting the wooden floor alerted everyone on the dock. My glowing orange, yellowish eyes stared at everyone on the dock, and shocked and horror filled eyes stared back.

Silence filled the dock with, only noises from the market filled the air. I turned my head towards my first children and nodded towards the market. They nodded and ran silently towards the market, I told them to only kill slavers and pirates not worth turning, but to tale hunters or slaves alive so I can give them a choice to be turned or live as a free person. Besides, my children have been looking forward to having their first proper meal. Without looking forwards I charged the pirates on the dock, cutting and slicing through them. I even had a drink from a few of them, gaining new languages, new experiences and sword techniques. Looking through the memories of my food, I could see several of them were worthy enough of my blessings and blood. When my blood was in the veins of my new children, I walked into the market to find my children killing pirates and slavers, to freeing slaves.

Though I hope they remembered to tell the slaves and hunters to stay for a choice.

The raid was short and sweet, very sweet for my children who had satisfied smiles on their faces. The pirates were dead with a minor number of them were chosen by my first children to choose between, receiving the blessings of my blood or work for us, or be food.

When every slave, hunter and chosen corsair was present, I spoke to them in different languages from Ghiscari, to Common and every language in between. Every single person was shocked. I could see most of the slaves were leaning towards receiving my blessing, the hunters didn't know whether to become a vampire or work for them.

The pirates however.

"Ha! As if we believe that load of shit!" My children quickly tensed, going towards their weapons to kill them. I, however felt like they need a demonstration...I just hope it works. I dropped to one knee and joined my hands in a praying motion.

' _If you can hear me strange voice...or god. I know that you want ME to entertain you, however I am think seeing an actual god would 'convert' them easier. Please, I...pray to you.'_ I thought to the being/god that brought me here, after sometime I didn't think the god heard my...pray but I was proved wrong.

A rough wind blew through the market, nearly all of the stalls collapsed, the unprepared fell to the ground. Even the slaves were crying out from the sudden appearance of the wind. I looked up to see smoke appear in front of me, and just like before, the smoke grew into a humanoid shape. This time however, the humanoid smoke had glowing red eyes.

The shape stared at the people. The slaves, the hunters and the pirates. Like they were- are specks of dust under his fingernails.

" **Did I hear some lowly mortal call me...a god...a 'load of shit'?"** The god's whisper voice made the pirate who shouted shit himself. The slaves and hunter alike, knowing what sort of being was in front of them, bowed on both knees. Afraid what this god would do to them.

The smoke turned it's head towards the bowing people, and while it was hard to see, the humanoid smoke smile at them.

" **Do not worry mortals, I see everyone equally. From slaves to hunters, to soldiers to knights, to kings and queens. I had my champion come to the Basilisk Isles, to show you my religion. You will pray to me but I only ask for one thing in return and that's obedience."** The slaves immediately tensed.

" **Again, do not worry. You will not be slaves. I ask that you will pray to me and only me. Not the other gods, who have left you to fend for yourselves. In return, I give you power beyond comprehension. You will not need food or drink to survive, only blood. Human and animal alike. You will be stronger than a hundred men, faster than the eyes can see. The darkness can not hide any secret from you, nor your bodies can turn into shadow. For I control the shadows, for your prayers and your feeding of blood. I can give you my blessings."** The god was finished and I can now see every single slave and hunter now wanted to become one of the blessed. However the moment was ruined by the pirate who shouted earlier.

"Bollocks! T-This some kind of t-trick. We are just dreaming this!" The god, now annoyed by the pest, held a finger in the air, pointing at the pirate. The god then slowly dragged his finger in a straight line, everyone was confused but then heard gurgling from the pirate.

The pirate was slowly getting his throat cut from thin air, the blood slowly but surely ran down his body. He held his throat, trying to keep the blood from leaving his neck but it was pointless. The man fell to the floor, and his blood fell through the holes of the wooden flooring, into the grass below.

" **I...am...not...a...joke. I send your soul into the darkest pits of hell mortal. Where you shall suffer for insulting a god."** The being said. The other people started to become more ready to pray and follow this god. At least this one actually appears before their eyes, and giving them a way out of a life of slavery and hardships.

The humanoid turns around to stare at me and my first children. I didn't dare to look up, I really did not want to have unbearable pain flood my body again.

" **My champion, you have exceeded my expectations. In a short amount of time you have shown these mortals the right way. The right path. I shall give you your boon now."** The god then raised his hand, it's palm facing me. I tensed.

A red sphere, made up of some sort of energy, appeared in the god's hand. Suddenly the sphere flew into my body, where people would say the soul was, and I was raised up from the dock. I was hovering in the air, my body stood straight up with my arms extended to the sides.

I could feel something building in my chest, it felt powerful...and good. I looked down at my body, it was glowing dark red.

But just like that, the glowing ended and I landed on the wooden floor, on my hands and knees. Breathing heavily, I looked up at the god, unsure what the boon was.

" **You have power my champion. Use it wisely, and do not worry about these so called gods interfering. My power is growing with the prayers of your children. Make my proud, my champion."** The smoke humanoid started to disappear but left a name for me to call the god.

" **My name has been lost for centuries and centuries, but my title is the Lord of Shadow and Blood. Remember it well."** The lord then left, leaving me, my children and the rest of these people.

What a prick!

* * *

 **In the Void:**

The Lord of Shadow and Blood **(A/N: I'm going to call him Shadow)** was floating through the void, a passageway through the mortal plane or the immortal one. He was stopped by hundreds of black portals, and what came through those portals were the numerous dark gods of Sothoryos. Some were monstrous in nature, some were half man-half animal but they all had aura's of evil surrounding them.

Each dark god was glaring at Shadow, and Shadow glared back and some were scared, frightened by Shadow.

" **BrOtHeR, hOw ArE yOu HeRe?"** One's voice asked, the voice was distorted and dark.

If Shadow's eyes could become darker, they would with how much hatred were in his eyes, directed towards the dark gods.

" **I am not your brother...I created you with my own power...with my own blood, and you repay me with treachery. I am your father. I helped shape this world into creation but every single one of those** _ **dark gods**_ **were jealous that I was the most powerful god...you wanted more and more. The power has consumed you so much that most of you have become monstrous in appearance, some of you don't even have a body. You must pay the ultimate price."** Shadow whispered. The whisper had power written in it but most of them, consumed in arrogance, just laughed and cackled in Shadow's face.

One of the dark gods in front suddenly choked and started to viciously cough. The other gods looked at their brother like he ruined something, but the look turned to horror when they saw it's aura flowing out and funneling into Shadow's body. The dark god's skin flaked off, showing the flesh underneath, then that flesh rotted and dropped. The only thing that was standing was the black bones of the dark god.

The hundreds of dark gods slowly turned to Shadow. The Lord of Shadow and Blood showed his teeth in a bloodthirsty smile.

The Void was filled with unnatural screams of pain and anguish.

* * *

 **Basilisk Isles, Gogossos (Late 283 AC):**

In the end, I should thank that godly prick. That power he gave me only increased my powers tenfold. I could lift more, run faster then before. I can now see a person's veins, even animals. It helped me take over the western, southern and northern parts of the Basilisk Isles (except Naath, as I didn't want to invade a pacifist people...that and the Lord told me not too), I even colonised the ruined city of Gogossos.

The city that the old Ghiscari empire built but was captured by the Valyrian Freehold in the Third Ghiscari War. The city was cursed by a plague called the Red Death, which basically killed everyone on the Basilisk Isles. However, luckily for us, the Lord of Shadow and Blood helped us again. My children and I found that we couldn't contract the Red Death disease, which is a blessing.

It was when we started to rebuild the city, everyone pretty much unanimously agreed to build a temple to the Lord of Shadow and Blood. Something weird started to happen when the place of worship was finally built.

The water was fresher, fruits and plants started to grow, animals from wild tigers to monkeys started to appear on Gogossos, even on the other islands. Not one to ignore an opportunity, I sent out the hunters to capture and/or kill the animals. Anyone with firm hands would gather flowers, berries, anything really, then we sell these materials.

After we gather what we could, we then sent multiple ships to different the ports of Yi Ti and Great Moraq, so we could sell our findings. We did not send anything to Slaver's' Bay, as having business with them will upset my children, who were once slaves themselves.

Turns out, our discoveries are quite valuable to other lands. Westeros' civil war had calmed down from what I hear, so maybe I'll allow a few ships to make the journey. Though our little money making adventure has made a few interested parties quite interested. Mostly people from Slaver's Bay. We have been sending messages from Slaver's Bay to try and negotiate a trade route.

We have tried to ignore them, I have personally sent polite letters to them about how we don't want to negotiate a trade route with Slaver's Bay. They don't know when to quit.

It started first when I first traveled on the first ship to Great Moraq and Yi Ti, we even have a small trade route with them. We send them our foods, animal skins and plants. In return they send us building materials and gold. With their help our little community has grown into a big one. I have people on the different islands hoping to start a little bay of our own. One misconception about vampires, is that fact that since we are technically dead, we shouldn't be able to give birth to living, breathing children. Well I can say, whoever said that is fucking idiot. I even witnessed first hand that statement is false. I watched two of my blessed children give birth to beautiful babies, though one thing does trouble me was that none of the vampire traits were visible. No orange, yellowish eyes. No fangs or claws, they even have a heartbeat.

I prayed to my Lord, I might as well since he has helped me for so long, on what is the cause of this. It replied, saying that my vampiric powers work in the same way a disease does. It is only contagious if someone ingests my blood and is brought to the brink of death. A newborn is the definition of life, a new soul is born that has a bright light. While my 'blessing' snuffs it out. Kind of makes me feel like a bastard.

I was brought out of my daydream by several children running past me, smiling and laughing.

I just smiled at the sight before continuing my walk down the road, with some people stopping what they were doing and bowed to me.

"Speaker." I nodded back at them but didn't stop my walk. Since the Lord of Shadow and Blood proclaimed me as his champion, all of my children called me Speaker. For in their mind I spoke for the god.

I stopped in front of the temple. A tall building that was once a spire but years upon years made the tall spire crumble to the ground. The spire was now only thirty feet in height but my children were able to build the temple wide enough to fit at least thirty or forty people at a time.

I entered the temple to see my first ten children were bowing in front of the shrine. The standard outfit for a priest of our god is a long sleeved tunic, red or black, with a blackish, leather brigandine, black breeches and black boots. You could wear a cloak to block out the sun, as for the first couple of days, the sun does irritate your skin.

"Father, does our Lord give us directions?" One of my children asked me. I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Yes child. Skull Island and the Ax Isle are not under are control, partially Skull Island where blasphemies are committed. The corsair's there kill anyone they come across and give the innocent's skulls to their dark god. The Lord of Shadow and Blood is offended by this and has tasked us, his blessed, to destroy these blasphemers!" I passionately said, and my first children nodded, happy that they are able to make their Father, which is moi, and the Lord happy.

If you are confused about why they listen to me and not just pray to the Lord. Our new society is a hierarchy, like the kingdom of Westeros, but unlike Westeros we do not discriminate people below our place in the hierarchy. It's mostly there for merchants who come to our little society to save face.

The top is the Lord of Shadow and Blood.

Then it is me, mostly because the Lord proclaimed me as his speaker, and my unofficial title is Father. As I gave every single vampire on the Basilisk Isles new life.

Below me are my first children. The ten pirates I turned on Naath and are now dubbed the Ten Blood Priests.

Below them are the ordinary vampires that were turned by me. One that shares their place on the hierarchy are ordinary humans who didn't choose to become vampires. They just live their lives as normal, however since mortal blood is a declicy, they have to offer a half a litre of blood a week so at the end of each moon. What happens is that on the last day of each moon, is a massive feast where every vampire comes to drink blood to their hearts content. I do not turn children, I don't want a bright light to be snuffed out but they can choose when they reach eighteen years of age, or ten and eight as they say it in this world.

Right now in the Basilisk Isles, one hundred and seven humans live on the islands in total. So if each moon was four weeks or three weeks there is either, two hundred and fourteen litres of blood, or one hundred and sixty five point five litres of blood.

I nodded proudly of my Ten Blood Priests before looking down at myself, I did wear the same as my Blood Priests except I had cuirass instead of a brigandine. I had extra armour as well in the form of: metal pauldrons, metal gauntlets but the fingers were sharpened to a point, making the fingers look like they were claws.

I looked back at my Blood Priests.

"Go and summon half of our forces. Skull Island is a small island and not many corsair's live there, the same with Ax Isle. Hopefully we can drive the pirates away from our bay forever." I ordered my Blood Priests, who again nodded and retrieved their weapons, which were all Oakeshott Xa type swords and all looked the same. I had the same type of sword already sheathed on my belt.

I had plans for our military, mostly that it will be broke up in four divisions.

The Knight, or as I like to call them, The Tank. It's basically this: heavy armour, either a bastard sword with a metal shield or greatsword. These are the ones that will be used for my version of Blitzkrieg, aka Lightning War. These are the warriors that go first into battle.

Next is the Assassin. Self-explanatory really. They are trained to assassinate key targets if my army cannot breach a city of town, or to infiltrate and open the gates of cities.

One that pretty much all armies have is the standard soldier. Armour that's not too light and not too heavy, will be trained in using longswords and archery or crossbows. I will mostly use these for defense in the cities and/or towns I've conquered.

Finally there is the Phalanx. Armed with spears, pikes and of course shields. I will mostly use these if we are against horse riders like the Dothraki, or combine them with my standard soldiers for ordinary ground warfare.

Anyway my Blood Priests went to gather my forces, which at this point are hundred and fifty vampires, so half would be seventy five vampires. I am aiming to either kill all of the corsair's who have holded up on Skull Island and Ax Isle, or force them off the Basilisk Isles.

After an hour, my forces had regrouped. My division were still a work in progress as we still haven't got proper armour, weapons and people to train my children. Right now they only have clean tunics, breeches, boots with leather for armour and different weapons ranging from longswords to bows. To be honest I could start my Assassin division already, but I know my children have different tastes in warfare. So when the population of my children have grown, and my divisions are created, I will give them a choice to join any division but only one.

After looking at the map of the Basilisk Isles, one of my Blood Priests talked about which island we should conquer first. Though from what I can see in my children's minds, they wanted to conquer Skull Island first as the island is know to be a place of worship for a dark god. Which is an offense to our Lord.

It wasn't a complex plan, for the power and blessings we have, we could conquer both Skull Island and Ax Isle, and be back in Gogossos on the same day. So the plan was we storm Skull Island, and kill all corsairs on the island. Then we do the same to Ax Isle, except for Ax Isle, which we will turn the corsairs because they are just ordinary pirates.

We used two barque ships and they were a gift from Yi Ti on a successful trading agreement. To be honest, I think the people of Yi Ti wanted more cargo per ship, we set sail for Skull Island.

It was about mid-day when Skull Island came into view, every one of my children licked their lips, wiping away drool. I guess they really like salt blood, which is what I call the Blood of a Sailor...I think I'll make a shop to sell specific types of blood.

As we got closer and closer to Skull Island I saw why the island got it's name. Numeros human skulls, of all shapes and sizes, were scattered all over the beach. I wasn't fazed by it as I had seen worse in my past life, but I could see my newest children were a little freaked out.

We didn't see anyone on the beaches, even when we landed on he sand. I sent numerous scouts into the forest but all came back, with all saying.

"I couldn't find any humans, I'm sorry Speaker."

I thought something had happened to the corsair's living here, when the beach suddenly felt cold. Black clouds formed overhead and the air was heavily blowing the sand into everyone's eyes.

I opened my eyes to see something shocking.

A single person.

One. Person.

But last time I checked, people didn't have rotting flesh and black aura's. It was at that time I knew who this was.

"A dark god." I said, sweating beyond believe. My children heard me and stepped back in fright.

The rotting flesh walked forwards until it stood in front of us.

" **A cHaMpIoN oF tHaT tRaItOr, I mUsT tHaNk HiM fOr GiViNg Me An ImMoRtAl BoDy!"** The monstrosity screeched and the black aura flew from the rotting flesh and into my body. Into my mouth, eyes and nose. My very soul.

My body and soul screamed in pain, and my voice followed. I screamed to the heavens themselves, mentally praying to the Lord of Shadow and Blood to help me.

" _ **You can beat him Marvion. You have a piece of my power within you! Go into your soul and take his power for your own!"**_ I heard the Lord's voice inside my head. I mentally nodded and, as I fell to the ground, traveled to my soul.

* * *

 **Inside Marvion's Soul:**

Opening my eyes I saw my soul for what it was. Messed up. It basically looked like one of those old picasso paintings. With the stairs that go in every direction and no end in sight. The stairs were made of bricks and the colours were a reddish colour.

Walking through the maze of stairs, several doors of a darker shade of red entered my field of vision, were built into several rocks in random places.

I still walked for half an hour when I heard angry screeching and doors being slammed. I followed the sounds to see an aura of black smoke in he shape of a humanoid.

"You know it's considered rude to invade someone's soul." I joked with a annoyed smile on my face. The Dark God turned with what appeared to be surprise on it's face, though I couldn't tell since it was basically evil smoke.

"How can you be here?! No human has ever entered their own soul!" The Dark God shouted, while my smile turned bloodthirsty.

"Oh but you are wrong. I am not human!" I shouted at the weak Dark God. I almost felt pity for the Dark God, but the pity was overcome with annoyance. This wasn't a Dark God. It was a pathetic deity using its followers as vessels because it was afraid of my Lord.

" **StAy AwAy FrOm Me!"** The Dark God was full of fear and tried to back away from me, however his back met a wall. The Dark God turned in surprise at the wall and when it turned back towards me, I was already in front of it with my sword through it's chest.

"You are no god inside my mind weakling. I am the god here, and my Lord wants the power you hold in your blasphemy of an existence." I told the weakling before I reached into the body of smoke with my right hand. An aura of black energy surrounded my hand, as soon as my hand was inside the chest of the weakling, it screamed in utter pain and fear.

After I grabbed the soul of the weakling, I forcefully pulled it out. The screams of the weakling turned to screeches and I was fascinated at the sight of the body smoke disappearing in a flash of light.

I looked at the former Dark God's soul. It was a sphere of dark energy, it whispered sweet nothings in my ear, promising glory for my allies and death to my enemies. I didn't listen to it and got on one knee to pray to my Lord.

" _Hey, I've got this soul for you. Fresh from the weakling."_ I thought to my Lord. The being did appear within my soul but as a vampire bat.

"...Ummm. Is this LOSAB?" I asked the bat who nodded...okay then. I call the being LOSAB as it's an abbreviation of his full name in this world. Lord of Shadow and Blood equals LOSAB.

I held out the soul and the bat started to slowly eat it, though I was amused when apparently the soul was crunchy.

* * *

 **Outisde Marvion's Soul:**

I exited my soul to see my worried children standing over me.

"It's okay my children. The Dark God failed in its goal." I calmed my children and stood straight up, before looking at the forest, sensing humans further in the forest.

It seems the Dark God had hidden the corsair's but since LOSAB had eaten its power, the corsairs were visible again. Smirking, I turned to my children.

"What are waiting for, my children? Destroy the blasphemers and if there are any innocent humans bring them to me!" I ordered my children, and with a terrifying war cry, my children charged into the forest.

In the end there wasn't any innocent humans to turn, so my children just killed and fed on the corsairs. So my children and I just walked onto the ships and set sail back to Gogossos. I'm tired, we'll conquer Ax Isle another day.

* * *

 **Another Day:**

Two barque ships landed on the beach of Ax Isle but I was surprised to see a load of corsairs on the beach with solemn faces. I walked up to them and one of the pirates walked, we met in the middle.

The pirate in front of me grabbed his sword making my children grab their swords, but I held up my hand, signaling them to stop. I was intrigued by the pirate.

The man got on his knees and held out his sword.

Well that was anti-climatic. They just gave up, though I guess the idea of dying is not a better option. I decided that these pirates will not be turned and will be apart of the humans living along my children. They wholeheartedly agreed with my offer.

When we got back on Gogossos, everyone celebrated at the conquer of Basilisk Isles, and during the boat ride back home, I decided on the name of the new bay.

Salt-Blood Bay.

* * *

 **Follows and Favorite are delicious, reviews are even more so!**


	4. The Foundations

**Sothoryos, Yeen (Mid 284 AC):**

My civilization is growing quite rapidly during my expansion in the land of Sothoryos. We started by first establishing the colonies on Salt-Blood Point, formerly Basilisk Point that was abandoned by the Valyrian and the Rhoynar. Then I ordered my children and humans at Skull Island and Ax Isle to colonise Zamettar.

During the colonization of Sothoryos, my children and humans encountered groups of Sothoryi, or better known as Brindled Men. I left orders of my children and humans to kill them, or give them to me to turn. They did so and now I have over a hundred Sothoryi as my children.

Alongside the brindled men, pirates have been trying to raid my colonies alongside the northern coast of Sothoryos, but my children take care of them. Killing or bringing them to me so I can turn them.

In total I have six hundred and fifty three vampires with about six hundred and fifty humans, former slaves and pirates. With hundreds of Sothoryi tribes on the continent with many pirates near Sothoryos, the number of my children will continue to grow and grow.

The city ruins of Zamettar and Yeen were colonised in the last year and were being slowly rebuilt. Though Yeen was not ruined at all, according to rumors, the city was cursed to anyone that lives there but the rumors were fake. As the 'curse' was just the animals, disease and attacks from different Sothoryi tribes.

Like Gogossos, we have established temples to our Lord in Zamettar and Yeen, the same acts of miracles that happened in Gogossos, appeared in the area around Zamettar and Yeen. I've sent a few of my children to scout the city ruin of Gorosh. It was penal colony just like Gogossos, so we can rebuild it. Maybe turn it into a massive harbour town.

My thoughts turned to my new life, or unlife, on this world. It's been five years and in those five years, I have become a leader to a new civilization, with a part of a continent under my power.

I was in Yeen, just a standard day with plans on how to invade other cities when I received a message from LOSAB.

" **Go to the place where the dragons originated."**

Valyria...he wants me to go to the ruins of Old Valyria.

Yep, I've decided he is an eternal prick!

Shaking my head to get rid of those justified thoughts, I stopped in front of the Vault of Yeen. The vault was under the biggest building in Yeen, and yet no one and nothing can get it open. It is made of the same oily, black stone that Yeen was made of, however the vault had no entrance.

Well, no entrance anymore. When one of my children found the vault, the entrance was destroyed with a massive blockade of the oily, black stone. It's been a week and the entrance has not been fully cleared, though I have multiple vampires and humans alike trying to get rid of the stone.

I walked up to one of the workers. A woman in her mid thirties, wearing the now standard vampire attire.

A grey tunic and over it is a grey leather brigandine, black leather gloves, black breeches and black boots. Each vampire had two weapons with them, a bastard sword and a small dagger.

I decided some time ago that I needed to wear something that differentiated myself from children, incase I needed to negotiate with a foreign power.

Now I wear a black baggy tunic with a steel cuirass over it, black baggy breeches which are tucked into black leather boots. I added some steel pauldrons with a flowing black cape stitched in between the pauldrons and tunic. I have a bastard sword but the cross guards, which are coloured a dull gold, are sloped forward, like a claymore, the pommel was a spike while the handle was wrapped in black leather.

"My child, how long do you think you'll be able to clear the entrance to the vault?" I asked her, she stood up and bowed before answering.

"Greetings Father. We aren't completely certain but it might take another week or two." I didn't like her answer. I couldn't wait a week for the entrance to be cleared.

" **Use your power to clear it."** I heard LOSAB's voice.

" **The power that I have granted you can destroy the blockage. Search within yourself and unleash it in one blast."** And just as the Lord said, information filled my head, but it was uncomfortable and I held my head while hissing.

"Father are you okay?" I heard my child call out to me.

"I'm fine my child. Just a headache, please ask the rest of my children and humans to move out of the way?" I asked my child, who did so but was confused. As the people moved out of the way, I accessed the power within me, it was uncomfortable and unnatural, which sort of made sense since the power was from a god. I looked at my body to find the same black energy surrounding my body, I gathered the power into my hands before unleashing in a blast of black energy.

The resounding explosion made every vampire and human fall to the floor, while I stood standing. The energy dissipated, then I fell to one knee, breathing heavily and holding my chest in pain.

"Father!/Speaker!" I heard numerous shouts behind me and the thudding of boots. My children helped me to stand on my feet and tried to escort me out of the building but I stubbornly declined.

"No! Let me see this vault!" I ordered. With great hesitance, they helped me inside the room. What was inside made me both happy and astonished.

Gold...lots and lots of gold. Gold bars, gold coins, gold everything. The entire vault was filled with it, my children, humans and I were all surprised by the vault's contents.

"My children, humans." I called to them. "I believe our work has gotten easier." I finished with a smile, but my vision suddenly turned black and I heard my daughter call out to me, but I couldn't respond as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **In the Void:**

Shadow sat lazily on a throne, his face leaning on a closed fist as he slept. His being shrouded in darkness, as the void had no light. However a sudden flash of red flame woke Shadow from his slumber. Annoyed, he opened his eyes to find someone he hasn't seen in awhile.

" **Hello R'hllor...my little brother."** Shadow greeted.

The red flames died down to allow Shadow to see a human with tanned skin, long hair that moved like it was fire itself, and wore blood red, priest-like robes. R'hllor had red eyes that could strike fear into any mortal, however Shadow wasn't a mortal, he was older and wiser than his younger brother. So he was not affected by the glare.

" **What are you doing here, brother? You should be long dead by now."** R'hllor hatefully said to Shadow who didn't answer him and just stared at R'hllor with boredom. The Lord of Light hated that look and shot a fireball from his hand, towards Shadow who quickly held up his hand. A barrier of black energy blocked the fireball, to the shock of R'hllor.

" **H-How do you have your power back?! It should have been spread throughout the southern continent!"** R'hllor shouted in disbelief. Shadow merely smirked.

" **You have your champions little brother, and I have mine."** Shadow cryptically said before standing up from the throne and walked down the steps, towards R'hllor. Shadow stopped in front of his younger brother, his smirk still on his face. Shadow then started to circle his brother.

" **Why are you trying to attack me, little brother? I've done nothing towards you, but you have always had a problem with restraint. You should learn some, if you did 'The Great Other' would have been defeated by now."** Shadow chastised his younger brother, who looked away with annoyance on his face.

Shadow just laughed before walking back towards his throne and sitting on it.

" **In spite of my feelings towards you, I know that our brother has gone mad with power, particularly with his little 'White Walkers'. I will destroy him for you since you have failed in that regard, oh and please turn off the light when you leave."** Shadow ordered his younger brother, who looked ready to destroy something. However R'hllor didn't do that and simply left in a flash of fire, but the flame kept going in a last attempt to insult his older brother.

Shadow just sighed and teleported towards the flame before snuffing it out by stamping on it, the only thing that was visible in the void was orange filled eyes that showed amusement.

" **Heh...if brother is going to do what I think he is going to do. Then my champion might be in a bit of trouble. Should I send help? Or should I leave him to suffer loss? If I leave him, my champion might die, then my entertainment will go away. Might as well help the mortal."** Shadow then teleported silently, as if he wasn't even there.

* * *

 **World of Mortals:**

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room inside the temple of Yeen, I groaned and sat up to find a non-vampire, Brindled Woman come in the room with a tray of medicine and food.

"I don't think I need medicine, my dear." My voice spooked the woman, who jumped slightly. I just smiled at the woman before standing up.

"Can you get my Blood Priests for me?" I asked the human who nodded and went to get my first children. I looked down to see myself in a red tunic and black breeches.

Some time later, my First Children entered the room each with serious faces. I walked in front of them to look at each and every one them.

"My children, I imagine you have been told about the vault filled with gold?" They nodded at my question so I continued.

"Since we have all of that gold, we can increase our income and resources with Yi Ti and Great Moraq. Soon we will be able to destroy the heathens who spit on the name of our Lord." I told my children who were all the more ready to follow my orders, however one of them asked the important question.

"How will we do that Father? We don't have the manpower to conquer and it would look bad on our part, if we invade our allies." I smiled at my child's question and retorted.

"We will have to wait for manpower until I can show more people the power of our Lord, for our allies I will not invade them. They are save from our Lord's wrath but places like: Slaver's Bay, Qarth, the Dothraki Sea and the Free Cities are heathens who cherish god's that care only for themselves. Our Lord takes care of everyone who prays to him and we shall show everyone how caring our Lord is." I said, though I didn't really like saying it, since it sounds like I'm some cult leader...thinking about it, I am a cult leader so I'll shut up about it.

I can say my first children are behind this and they are willing to wait, when the shrine to LOSAB shook. Normally that means LOSAB has come to visit, everyone, including me, went down to one knee.

The symbol of our religion is of a dark red circle representing a blood moon with two black dragons chasing each other's tail inside the moon, representing my namesake, son of dragon.

The red circle turned grey as black smoke flowed out of it, forming a human made of smoke. It was a few seconds before LOSAB talked.

" **My blessed, I could not help but overhear your plan to conquer Slaver's Bay. I must admit, it is an ambitious goal."**

"I know my lord, but I think the blasphemous slavers have sat in comfort for too long. The slaves must be liberated and the false Dark Harpy Gods must be destroyed." I told LOSAB.

LOSAB nodded and was thinking about his champion's action. It was a full minute before he smiled.

" **I agree. The Dark harpies have led the humans astray for too long but follow the advice I had given you first."** LOSAB finished but had a look of remembrance on his face.

" **I nearly forgot something my blessed. R'hllor, the Lord of Light might be an enemy of your people, he has never learned restraint so please exercise caution when dealing with his Red Priests. So please follow my advice my champion."** The LOSAB turned back into flowing smoke and disappeared back into the red moon.

"What did our Lord mean when he said to follow his advice Father?" One of my children asked and I answered quietly.

"We...we are going to the Valyrian Freehold, my children."

* * *

 **One Month Later:**

Sailing towards Valyria has been a pain in the arse, the amount of storms and krakens almost made me say 'Screw it!' and go back home. Though the kraken were delicious. About two hundred of my children came with me to Old Valyria, mostly volunteers and I've left my Blood Priests back in Sothoryos to govern the four cities.

The sky was gray, from the weather or from the supposed 'Doom of Valyria' still running amok in the capital city of the Valyrian Freehold...which is called Valyria.

I had warned all of my children that there might be an attack when I had left on this journey, hopefully that if Sothoryos is invaded that my children would giev them a fight that will stall the Red Preists long enough for me to get back home.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shout, I looked across the ocean to see one of the ruined cities of the Valyrian Freehold on the southern island. The broken spires and towers reminded everyone why the Valyrian Freehold had such a prosperous empire. It was some time before everyone was able to land on the island, I had given orders to a few of my children to scout the city for any hostiles and to report back if they find anything of note. An hour later, every single one of the scouts reported they had found grayscale infected people, their minds addled and twisted by the disease. I think it was time for me to experiment a little, what would my blood do to a full grayscale infected person? I ordered a couple of my men to bring me a fully infected person.

It wasn't long before I heard snarling of a primal nature and I saw a man of average height being dragged across the ground, his legs bent at an unnatural angle. I sighed before walking towards my children. My children stopped but did keep the grayscale from escaping.

"Did you have to practically destroy his legs, my children?" I asked them and one answered.

"I'm sorry Father but when we tried to capture this one, he kept escaping and biting us, lucky for us we have your blessed healing Father." I couldn't help but agree with my child, I would properly do the same.

I crouched in front of the grayscaled man and quickly turned his head to the right before digging my fangs into his jugular. The skin was hard to pierce but with my enhanced strength, it didn't matter but it still hurt.

When I finished drinking nearly all of his blood, I threw him down and my children let him fall to the ground. It was some time as I stared at the body of the nearly dead man before I felt my stomach churn.

I turned and threw up on the ground and coughed like I was being choked to death by a giant. Some of my children ran up to me to check but I waved them off.

"It is okay my children, drinking the blood of someone diseased apparently does not agree with my stomach. Quickly put my blood down his throat before he dies." I ordered my children, they pulled out a small vial and pried open the man's mouth, then forced my blood down his gullet.

Five minutes later and nothing happened making everyone annoyed but I was the most annoyed. I mean it was like drinking muddy water mixed with soggy milk. I sighed and went to order my children to get ready to move.

"Alright my children! Since we cannot cure greyscale with my gift, it will be best to put them out of their misery when you come aross them! Now, let's move out!" I ordered.

* * *

 **Days Later, Nightfall in Valyria:**

The sight of broken homes and the, still standing, ash corpses of the dragonlords welcomed us. They were huddling together, holding their families so they can die in comfort. I hope they didn't die in pain.

I wouldn't want to burn my enemies alive. I prefer killing, when you blood is full of adrenaline in the middle of battle. So that when you die, you can say you fought for your life.

It's funny. The rumors I've heard described the land of Old Valyria as an inhabitable land, with demons and boiling waters. I couldn't see any of these demons. The waters were indeed warmer than usual but that was it.

The buildings themselves were nothing more than shadows of their former selves. Ruins dotted the former capital of the Valyrian Empire, the spires fallen, and the once majestic mansions were no longer standing. Vines and trees now covered and wrapped around them.

"Alright my children! We'll take a break! Build a camp!" I shouted back, the troops did so and they quickly mellowed down. By 'mellowed down', I mean getting drunk off their arse.

While my children were resting I walked into one of the ruined spires. The designs on the walls and burned tapestries hinted at the beauty that was held within his spire.

"A shame...a damn shame." I said to myself as I walked further into the ruin. My pity turned to curiosity as the ruin seemed to be less like destroyed the further I walked into it.

 _This way_

I stopped. Hearing creepy, whispering voices was never a good sign. I decided to go back, but my body didn't follow my mind's orders. It walked towards a massive shelf, like you would see in a library, before my body punched the middle shelf. Cold air circled my hand, confusing me at first but quickly realised.

"Secret room, huh?"

Again my body, without my consent, started to tear the shelf apart. By the time my body was done, a rocky and narrow hallway greeted me with a cold wind.

"...Well that isn't ominous at all." I sarcastically said.

Telling my body to move inside my head apparently doesn't help, as my body walked down the hallway.

However as I walked down the hallway, I found myself engulfed in darkness. Somehow my night vision doesn't work. My first thought was that the old Valyrians didn't want people to see what's inside this hallway. It was a couple of moments later when I felt something.

 **CLANG!**

I fell to the floor, face first, my annoyance growing out of control at this point. I jumped to my feet and was ready to unleash the power that LOSAB had given me, when I felt it.

Power. Unbridled power.

I turned to my left, towards the origin of power to see a tower of bone in front of me. I stepped backward ls to see it wasn't a tower but the skeleton of a dragon. I saw the skeleton start to have a faint, orange glow and swiftly turned to see a pedestal with a metal bowl on top, inside it was a orange flame that somehow flickered to life. Unsure what to do, I walked towards the flame. My hand reached out to touch it. My fingers an inch away.

" **STOP!"**

I gasped loudly and staggered backwards, the air trying to force it's way out of my lungs. My, now orange, eyes looked around trying to find the origin of that familiar voice of LOSAB.

"LOSAB! W-What was that?!" I called out to it. My body now fully under my control, a feeling of nausea flooded my body. I dropped to my knees instantly and vomited for the second time in this damned country.

" **Meet the Doom of Valyria."**

I stopped. My eyes methodically looked upwards, at the pedestal. This killed an entire empire? A small pedestal?

" **Not just any pedestal my champion. This contains a never ending fire that can power an entire civilization or destroy it. It...actually feels familiar. Wait...it can't be!"** LOSAB's voice was starting to turn amused, making me confused. That a large roar made me unsheathe my sword, ready to defend myself from an attack. It was only five seconds later did I realise what the roar was.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

An demonic laugh from a god was terrifying for something as small as me. I sighed in relief and sheathed my sword and sat down on a nearby rock, knowing that this will last a while.

" **That idiotic fool! Lowly humans have a piece of his power! HAHAHAHAHAHA! No wonder he couldn't defeat 'The Great Other'! He's too weak!"** LOSAB continued to roar with laughter for another five minutes before calming down.

" **Oh thank you my champion. I haven't laughed like that for a thousand years."**

"Nice that I could give you entertainment LOSAB. Who's 'he'?!" I asked the god, who in a nonchalant way said.

"' **He is my little brother, the Lord of Light! R'hllor!"** I just scoffed before realising what he just said.

"Wait! Your brother is the god of those fire-wielding maniacs!" I shouted at LOSAB.

" **He is, my champion, an arrogant fool who thinks because he is one of the Great Gods of the world, nothing can touch him, that nothing could hurt his pride! His ego allowed the Valyrians to steal a single flame from his realm."**

* * *

 **Zamettar:**

The pale moonlight illuminated the rebuilding town of Zamettar, guards looking around however one sniffed the air harshly for a few moments. It was when one of the guards smelled something off.

"What is that?" He asked himself, he looked towards his fellow guardsmen. "Hey! Can you smell that!" The other guards took a deep inhale, and they too noticed something was wrong.

It smelled wrong. Unnatural, like it didn't belong in the same world as them. One guard spotted a line of orange and red lights appear on the horizon. Even with his increased sight the guard couldn't make out what the lights were. A small part of the same light shot upwards and it was getting bigger and bigger. The guard recognised what it was and moved to the right. The object embedded into the house beside him. The guard looked at the object.

An arrow covered in an orange flame.

Zamettar was under attack.


End file.
